Nadi
in " "}} |occupation= |previous occupation=Minister of State |team= |partner= |base of operations=Earth Land |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 176 |anime debut=Episode 83 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Nadi (ナディ Nadi) is an Exceed from the kingdom of Extalia, Minister of State under Queen Shagotte's command. He usually adds "Nya" (Japanese for "meow") to his sentences, and has a habit of incessantly waving his paw.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 9 Appearance Nadi is a black Exceed. His tail is thin and rectangular. He has a large, black, rectangular head, with a portion below his nose being white. Nadi has perfectly round eyes and small white eyebrows, as well as pink ears, and two whiskers on each side of his face. Nadi wears a black jacket with three golden buttons and a light colored turtleneck beneath it. He also wears a dark yellow pair of pants, and small brown boots. Nadi is usually seen shaking his arm back and forth continuously. Personality Nadi is very loyal to Extalia, and trustworthy, as he was able to keep the secret about the Queen and Carla's past. Nadi seems to be quite friendly to all Exceeds, but he can still be serious, like when Happy and Carla tried to escape. Nadi is almost always seen smiling. He shows great love for his country when he helps Carla to save Extalia, and is determined to stop the Lacrima Island from hitting his home. Synopsis Edolas arc Nadi is first introduced along with Nichiya, the Captain of Imperial Guards, after the capture of Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell and Lucy Heartfilia by Erza Knightwalker and her 2nd Militia Division. He praises Carla and Happy for doing a great job on their mission and then guided them to the Queen herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 8-9 He tells them that they are all Exceeds, who are superior to humans and their Queen is a god who has the power to kill every person in both Earth Land and Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 11-13 Nadi is also the one who reveals to Happy and Carla the details of their mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 15-16 Later, when Wendy tries to inform the Exceeds about the imminent danger to Extalia, Nadi appears more frightened than angry, in contrast to the other Exceeds nearby, who gathered around to throw rocks at the Dragon Slayer and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 2-7 He eventually goes to Carla's defense, being the only one to believe her at that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 8-9 Afterwards, he volunteers to help Carla for the sake of his country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 20 Later when the entire Edolas erupted into a full-scale panic, Nadi overhears an argument between Mystogan and Pantherlily. He relates Mystogan's plans to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel Redfox, and formulates a plan with the Dragon Slayers. His strategy involves Natsu pretending to be "The Great Demon Lord Dragneel", the sinister villain who brought forth the gradual disappearance of magic power in Edolas. As Mystogan confronts Natsu, Nadi tells Pantherlily to get ready "for what is going to happen with us."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 17-19 As the Anima eventually expels all magic from Edolas, Nadi is sent to Earth Land with the other Exceeds and the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12 When they reach Earth Land, Natsu, Lucy, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet pick up Nadi's contagious habit of relentlessly shaking his arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 17 After the Extalia elders confess the truth about the mission, Nadi confesses he was lying about the mission to bring the Dragon Slayers home, hoping to conceal the truth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 6-10 After Shagotte hugs her daughter goodbye, Nadi leaves to roam Earth Land with his fellow Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 13-16 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Nadi uses the Magic ability that all Exceed have, Aera, allowing the user to sprout feathery wings that grant the ability to fly while neutralizing the weight of one passenger/object. Nadi was shown to able to carry the passenger with only one arm, while most of Exceeds have to use two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 23 Trivia *His head seems rounder in the anime while in the manga it is completely rectangular. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Magical creatures Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Edolas